


A Little R&R

by chibiVeneficus



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiVeneficus/pseuds/chibiVeneficus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fort Max believes that Ambulon's work ethic should include breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little R&R

**Author's Note:**

> idek man, my fingers just started typing words and this came out??? In all honesty, I’m just happy to discover that I can still write stuff. I am so rusty ;v; also, fic is unbetaed

**Verse:** IDW MTMTE but sometime in the future when things aren't imploding so it’s most likely AU like woah.  
 **Word count:** 998  
 **Contains:** High levels of ridiculous fluff, cuddles, frowny Ambu and purring Fort Max.  


 

 

"You're all tense again."

“I am not.” Even as he denied it, Ambulon acutely felt how his plating had overlapped and pressed uncomfortably hard at the seams, and his joints and servos were stiff from remaining hunched over in the same position for so long. He shunted some processing power into forcing his frame to relax only to wince as his plating scrapped painfully, and noisily, apart. It didn’t relieve the tension Fortress Maximus had brought to his attention; in fact, it actually seemed to _add_ to his sudden discomfort.

“You know, for a medic, you are remarkable bad at taking care of yourself,” Ambulon heard Fortress Maximus say, a chuckle lurking in the syllables. He felt the tip of one of the mech’s large fingers gently settle on his upper back and resisted the urge to lean into it. Reading and signing off on the medical bay’s paperwork never put him in the best of moods and his partner’s irritating penchant to hover nearby while he worked didn’t help. He mulishly kept bent over his desk and datapads, hoping that Fort Max would drop the subject even though the medic knew from past experience that he wouldn’t.

Fortress Maximus’ engine revved, the powerful vibrations traveling through his frame and into Ambulon’s from the large point of contact on his back. Ambulon felt the tiny actuators attached to the surrounding plating relax and mentally rebuked them for giving in so easily.

Ambulon shuffled in place to try and knock the finger off but only succeeded in making it dig further in. He ignored how pleasant the reverberations felt against his sore sensors. “I need to finish these sometime tonight, Maximus,” he said, metaphorically trying to stand his ground. His frown deepened when he felt his disused engine turn traitor by turning over to weakly purr in higher chorus with Fort Max‘s.

“They can wait until tomorrow. You need to rest,” Fortress Maximus chided. Ambulon felt the finger on his back shift and be joined by another along his backstruts. The vibrations doubled in intensity and Ambulon could feel his will to resist erode away as the tension coiled in his frame slowly unwound.

Ambulon tried to muster up the spirit for one last refusal - the paperwork wasn’t going to finish itself, after all - but static was overtaking his sight where it wasn’t filled by a sudden up-close and personal view of his desk. Datapads were pushed aside as he slumped over on his forearms, unable to fight the sensations luring his systems into recharge. He did manage one more grumble of discontent but it was easily swallowed up by the louder engine noise in the room.

“Come on, up with you.” The fingers on his back were joined by more as they migrated down to hook under his axillary, urging him gently upwards off of his desk and out of his chair. Ambulon automatically followed the guiding motions, a distant part of his processor glad that Fort Max hadn’t tried to bodily lift him into his massive arms. The last time the large ex-warden had attempted to do so hadn’t ended well for either of them.

One moment bleed into the next, and the next time Ambulon bothered to pay attention to his surroundings, he found himself laid out on Fortress Maximus’ warm chest. The vibrations from the larger mech’s throaty engine easily permeated through his frame in pleasurable waves from the added points of surface contact. Ambulon felt his hydraulics and plating relax, the tension from sitting still for hours on end chased away by the soothing tremors, and his frame did its best to conform to Fort Max’s torso to better experience the sensation.

A series of stronger tremors coursed through his frame and it took a second for Ambulon to realize that his living cushion was laughing. He tried to muster up the indignation to scowl but only managed a slight downward twitch of his lips and a faint grumble from his engine that was really more of a pleased hum. He would have felt embarrassed if he hadn’t been so relaxed.

“It’s alright to take a break when you’re working, Ambulon.” Said mech felt the words more than he actually heard them but he understood enough to not like where this unwelcome conversation was going. “Ratchet doesn’t expect you to catch up on all of the backlog in a single shift, much less during your down-cycle. He’s not -- “

“I know that,” Ambulon interrupted. Dragging his arms forward to prop his chin up was a monumental task but he toughed it through to level an unamused look at Fort Max. “And I know my limits. It’s easier to get it all done at once rather than spread it out. Otherwise, the backlog keeps growing and never ends.”

“Still -- “

“ _Shush_ you.” Ambulon used one of his hands to cover part of Fortress Maximus’ mouth for good measure. “You’ve successfully rescued me from completing anymore paperwork this cycle. There’s no point in discussing this any longer.”

A smile had worked its way under his palm by the time he finished speaking. Ambulon felt Fortress Maximus transfer his large hands to overlap on top of his waist and the engine underneath him, which had quieted as they talked, revved hard and loud. What little tension that had collected in his frame in the interim was instantly vibrated away. Ambulon once again found himself melting against Fort Max. His recharge protocols politely pinged an initiation request.

His partner might have been saying something but Ambulon couldn’t hear him over the sound of their engines filling the room and with his loose plating buzzing in his audios. Recharge automatically initiated after a set period of inactivity and Ambulon went unresistingly into its’ grasp. He would do his best to keep Fort Max from derailing him again from his work tomorrow but right now he was warm and comfortable and tomorrow seemed very far away.


End file.
